Interception
by SterileTelevision
Summary: Plan Pitcan'tmeetMarth is now in motion! One of Ike soon-to-be numerous tactics to keep his pretty little fallen angel on earth. you might need to read my story "Fallen Angel or Tripped Angel?" to get the plotline. IkexPit LOVE THE FANDOM!


Interception

By: eriob34, aka Kimi Kira

It is 1:24 pm on the dot. Time to transition from one class period to the next, and my lovely new boyfriend and I are doing just that. Since it is this time of the day, I know that bundles of blazers and converses will be shuffling through the halls very soon. I also know that amongst the herds will be a certain blue-haired Japanese teacher leaving his planning period to saunter to class with his crimson-mopped boyfriend/student.

Yeah.

We are bound to cross paths… probably on this very set of stairs Pit and I are about to descend upon, and now that I recall where this last item of Pit's Goddess is, I'm **NOT** risking the chance of losing my beloved angel by allowing him to meet the wearer of it. Yeah, that's dubious. Yeah, I lied (sorta) about it, but I told my Pit that I'd keep an eye out for it… I didn't necessarily say that I'd tell him if I found it…

I quickly tangle my fingers through Pit's smaller ones, snatching his hand up. "Come on, let's go this way."

His face flushes cutely, yet a little panicy and surprised as I tug his down the stairs faster than our previous strolling pace. "Wh-where are we going, I-Ike?"

I keep silent, trying to conjure up a random distraction that can preoccupy him until I'm sure that Mr. Lowell**(1)** and his under-aged boyfriend pass. "This way, Pit."

I pull my angel flush against my chest, wrapping my arms around him protectively while hiding in the darkened, obscuring corner behind the stairs, out of the sight of people that weren't intentionally looking.

"I-Ike! What are you-! We're going to be late for class!" he squeaks and struggles, obviously flustered.

I part his legs with my knee, encasing and supporting him between the cool brick of the wall and my heat. His legs already seem to be getting weak… so cute. "I just want a quick kiss… besides, we're taking a shorter route to class… we have time to spare."

His cheeks blush a deeper crimson, but his physical and verbal retorts cease. "O-Okay… b-but make it quick!"

Gazing into the pools of my angel's oceanic eyes, I tilt his lips towards mine, "Sure thing…" I murmur, gently caressing his lips with my own.

Pit sighs and shutters into the kiss, lacing his arms around my neck to pull me closer to him. Slowly, I guide my tongue to Pit's lips, tracing around their rim until he complies for me to enter. My hands begin to roam his well-sculpted form, massaging his hips and rubbing against teasing strips of visible skin, my fingers burning with each touch.

My knee shifts against Pit's groin to gain a little leverage and add some teasing friction… but this causes him to heartily – and very loudly, mind you – moan into my mouth. I retract from the kiss at the sound of an inquisitive voice.

"Did you hear something, Marth?"

A pause and a sigh.

"Just keep walking, Roy. I'm sure we don't want to know…"

After the voices pass, I look back at my angel, who's glaring dulled daggers at me.

"Ike!? SEE!? We almost got caught!" Pit whines, trying to push me off him in vain. "Don't ever do that again!"

I smirk, leaning forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. "What? Do this?" He yelps, but stifles a moan as I press my hips to his, rubbing our clothed erections together.

"Y-Yeah… that…" he whimpers.

I chuckle to myself at a though I just had. Pit really is an innocent angel. "You've never had a sexual experience before, have you?"

Just as he shakes his head 'no', the shrill screaming of a bell resounds directly above us, making Pit tense and jump.

"L-Look at what you did! We're late now!" he huffs, trying harder this time to escape from me. I, of course, don't let him go.

"Oh, come on. It's okay to be late once in a while… besides…" I thrust my hips against his once more, "you have bigger things to worry about."

Pit squeaks, and I snicker. Mission accomplished… at least for now.

I need to find us a new way to class if Pit's not content with being late everyday.

--------------

The End

This is just one of Ike's soon-to-be numerous tactics to keep Pit and Marth from meeting and finding Palutena's Tiara!

If you don't understand what's going on, go back and read my story "Fallen Angel or Tripped Angel?" It explains why Ike wouldn't want Pit to meet Marth and the whole importance of Marth's tiara.

**(1)** Another reference to Jayden-sama's _Melee Academy of Higher Learning for Boys. _According to his story, Marth's the school Japanese teacher and goes by the name "Marth Lowell". I take NO CREDIT for the idea of Marth's last name. I don't know if Jayden mad it up or the copyright holders of Marth's character made it up. All I know is that I DIDN'T MAKE IT UP! So, I take no credit or ownership to it.


End file.
